


only you can satisfy

by theomegapoint



Series: Kinktober 2018 [30]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Hand Feeding, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mpreg, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomegapoint/pseuds/theomegapoint
Summary: “I know what you're doing,” Will says. He's flaking the salmon into bits instead of eating it, and Hannibal decides it's better not to push. “Don't think it you're getting away with it.”“Oh? And what am I doing?”“You keep feeding me aphrodisiacs.” Will points at the pile of flaked salmon with his fork. “You evenseasonedwith aphrodisiacs.”





	only you can satisfy

“Eat.”

Hannibal sets a plate down in front of Will, who eyes it warily. They've been having issues finding things that Will _can_ eat these days, with his pregnancy proving difficult to handle, but Hannibal continues to cook for him. He'll always cook for his mate, but it's disheartening to see hard work go to waste. It'll get eaten, of course, but more likely by the dogs than Will himself.

“What is it?”

“Honey salmon with asparagus. You seemed to do okay with the trout yesterday, so I thought we'd try another fish.”

Will looks at the plate again, and there's a long pause before he picks up his fork and takes a bite of the salmon. He chews, and Hannibal watches closely for a reaction. It seems to agree with Will, though, since he slowly takes another bite and then another. It's a relief to Hannibal, honestly. Even if Will doesn't finish his meal, that's still more that he's eaten some days this week and that's good.

“If every pregnancy is like this,” Will says as he pushes the asparagus around on the plate, “I don't think I want to go through this again.”

“That's fine.” Hannibal would rather that it was different, but he's unwilling to force Will through anything. “We can adopt more dogs.”

There's a soft laugh from Will. They don't need more dogs, really, and they probably shouldn't get any more dogs, but Hannibal is willing to do almost anything for Will. A hundred dogs would be okay if that's what Will wanted, but he hopes that they maybe settle around fifteen or so.

“I miss real food,” Will says quietly. He's still pushing the asparagus around on the plate. “When will you cook for me again?”

“I cook for you all the time,” Hannibal says. It's not an answer to the question, because he doesn't have a good answer to the question yet. When their child is being weaned onto solid food, maybe. “Finish your food, please.”

“That's not an answer.”

Meeting Hannibal's eye, Will spears one of the asparagus and brings it to his mouth. He tongue runs around the circumference of it, and then he bites down. Hannibal laughs, pressing a kiss to Will's temple. As much as Will isn't enjoying his pregnancy, Hannibal loves the way Will is pregnant. He's wild and untamable, and Hannibal has no idea what he'll do next. That's the sort of thing that made Hannibal fall in love with Will to begin with and it's nice to see it return. He intends to savor this side of Will while he can.

“I know what you're doing,” Will says. He's flaking the salmon into bits instead of eating it, and Hannibal decides it's better not to push. “Don't think it you're getting away with it.”

“Oh? And what am I doing?”

“You keep feeding me aphrodisiacs.” Will points at the pile of flaked salmon with his fork. “You even _seasoned_ with aphrodisiacs.”

It's true, although not necessarily as intentional as Will might think. Hannibal has always stocked foods with interesting properties in his pantry, and many of them can be qualified as aphrodisiacs. Those ingredients are some of the most interesting to use, to see how they affect people, so he uses them often. It hadn't been an intentional choice to feed Will only with aphrodisiacs, but once he'd noticed he certainly hadn't stopped. Will is pushing the flaked salmon around on his plate, so Hannibal sighs and takes it from him to set on the floor. The dogs come up to investigate it, and start finishing off what's left on the plate.

Picking up a pomegranate from the bowl of fruit on their table, Hannibal splits it with his pocket knife while Will watches. He picks a seed from the flesh and holds it up to Will's lips as the juice runs down his fingers. Will opens his mouth and allows Hannibal to feed him seeds, one by one. They stain the tips of Hannibal's fingers and Will's lips red, which is no substitute for what Hannibal normally hand feeds Will but it's what they have.

It's what can be done.

“That's twelve,” Hannibal says, after the twelfth individual seed he's hand fed Will. “An entire year.”

“I would stay anyway,” Will says. He licks his lips. “But if you feed me more, then I really couldn't escape.”

“It's not about you escaping.” Hannibal holds another seed to Will's mouth, and Will obediently eats it. “It's about making sure that no one can take you away.”

That's what Hannibal fears the most, if he's being honest. He fears Will being taken away from him, fears that one day Will might wake up and suddenly realize what's happened and where he is, but no longer feel satisfied with his place in life. The world doesn't understand what they have, and Hannibal knows that.

Some people say that Hades forced Persephone to eat the seeds. Some people says she swallowed them willingly. Hannibal likes to believe the latter, because it's a fitting metaphor. Hades offered and offered something that Persephone could not resist, and she swallowed the seeds of her own free will. She chose to stay, just like Will chooses to stay. She was lured, yes, but she wasn't forced.

Hannibal isn't afraid that Will doesn't understand the choice that he's made. He's afraid that the world might manage to convince Will that he didn't chose it for himself, which is a different thing entirely.

“Hey.” Will reaches across the space between them, picking a seed out from the pomegranate in Hannibal's hands and holding it up. “I'm exactly where I want to be—even knowing that I'd be having this many complications, I would still let you breed me. I'd still let you mate me.”

Will presses the pomegranate seed in his fingers to Hannibal lips, and Hannibal accepts it, swallowing before he presses a kiss to the tips of Will's fingers. 

They're stained now too, literally and metaphorically.

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually day 7. don't ask where the original day 30 went, it disappeared into a hole and will probably resurface eight months from now. in other news, i have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/theomegapoints) now. presumably, i'll use it to complain about writing but who knows! you should follow me so we can chat.


End file.
